strawberrymasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki special admin election, 2019
|} |} The Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki special admin election of 2019 is a special admin election on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (HHW) scheduled to be held on June 18, 2019. This is the third election in HHW history, and if it goes through normally, it will be the first election to be held normally with no interruptions. After the demotion of eldest administrator and candidate in the 2016 bureaucrat election MonseurRoussil1997 for lack of administrative participation and a poor activity on the wiki, the administrator spot he held remained vacant, and the winner will be promoted to administrator. The candidates are all three junior admins: Roy25, Prism55Writes and KingLucarius. MonseurRoussil1997, who was candidate in the 2016 election and whose demotion triggered the special election, announced on March 4, 2019, he would be running for his old admin spot, but it remains to be decided if his candidacy will be approved. The election is held with the HHW Electoral College from the previous election being maintained, this time, with 110 electoral votes. Being updated to include autopatrollers (Tuba), who has 2 electoral votes, and active users on the wiki and Discord server (Doug, Chris, Olo, Odile, Cube, SDT, HH, Sandy, and TPE), plus two former administration members, MarioProtIV, running mate of Odile in the 2016 election and former junior admin; and TheHurricaneGod, former chat moderator, who have 1 vote each. If none of the candidates reach the required 56 electoral votes, the election will be sent to the HHW administrators and bureaucrats, who will define the winner. Candidates Official candidates * Prism55Writes - Eldest Junior Administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (March 2018 - present); initially affiliated with the Keg Party, currently not affiliated with any party. Announced campaign on February 27, 2019. * Roy25 - Junior Administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (September 2018 - present); not affiliated with any party. Announced campaign on March 4, 2019. * KingLucarius - Junior Administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (February 2019 - present); not affiliated with any part. Announced campaign on March 30, 2019. Ineligible to run * MonseurRoussil1997 - Former Eldest Administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (February 2016 - November 2018); announced campaign on March 4, 2019; declared ineligible to run on April 11, 2019. Declined to run * GiedriusforCat5 - Rollback of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (January 2019 - present) Endorsers Roy25 * FM Cube (former), withdrew endorsement on April 9, 2018. Prism55Writes * HurricaneLaura (Cosmo), user of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (November 2017 under a different account - present). * WeatherWill (Will), moderator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (December 2018 - present) KingLucarius * GiedriusforCat5 (Giedrius), rollback of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (January 2019 - present). * TropicalStormChapsteck (Chap), administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (October 2017 - present). * HypotheticalHurricane (HH), former junior administrator of the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (March 2016 - April 2016). Initial predictions Bobnekaro, who conducted the Bob Nekaro Weather Center Model (BNWC model) during the last election, returned to conduct it during this election. On April 3, 2019, the first model was released, giving Roy a 51% chance of winning, Lucarius a 28% chance of winning, Prism a 10% chance of winning, and a 11% chance there would be no winner. StrawberryMaster, bureaucrat of HHW, announced the creation of the Registering Inaccurate Gibberish Model (RIG model) the following day, giving Roy a 52% chance of winning, Lucarius a 26% chance of winning, Prism a 9% chance of winning, and a 13% chance there would be no winner. On April 11, 2019, the RIG model would say that Roy had a 48% chance of winnning, with Lucarius at 30% and Prism at 9%, with a 13% chance there would be no winner. Category:Elections Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki